REJECTED!
by Red-by-Midnight
Summary: Random story me and my friends came up with. Its very funny! oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I own none of the twilight charters of the series all belong to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company…… unfortunately.**

**So my friends and I were goofing around at a restaurant when we started cheering **

**Thoughts in Italic.**

I don't why I had agreed to this. That's how I ended up in Rose's convertible. That's also how Emmett, Rose, and Alice are all in cheerleading outfits. Jaspers in a guy cheerleader outfit. I'm still wearing my normal getup. _(I could resist. Imaging Edward saying getup was hilarious) _We called Jacob over to the treaty line, and reluctantly he agreed to come. Alice is currently bouncing very hyperly in the front seat, and Rose is getting super pissed off. _Stupid annoying pixie-like vampire._ Rosalie turned to glare very menacingly at Alice.

"What?" asked Alice with an innocent look on her face.

"Stop bouncing up and down!" Rosalie said through her teeth.

Alice just giggled, unrepentant. Finally we got to the border with Jacob already leaning against his motorcycle with his nose wrinkled in disgust at "our putrid smell". I snorted a little too loudly. Emmett looked at me a little confused and a giant smirk on his face.

"What are u looking at Emmett" I said with a little teasing in my voice.

"You….then…I….never mind" Emmett replied.

"If you really would like to know, Emmett, I was laughing at the look on the mongrel's face. As if we can't smell him too. " I sighed…I really didn't want to be here.

Rosalie cut the engine and opened the front door to get out. I jumped out the side without opening the door. I was unloading the equipment before anyone else got out of the car.

There were three microphones and a small stage. Jacob eyed us critically. Alice hopped around in pure excitement. Rosalie waved her pom-poms in my face sarcastically. I sighed. Jasper was going along with whatever Alice wanted apparently…because he was making me feel unnaturally calm about the whole thing. I was in his mind, reading his concentration.

Things were set up fast, of course. Alice was up on stage already. She had told me there was no point in arguing, because she had "foreseen it would happen anyway."

We took our places. Alice looked at Emmett to begin.

"Give me an R!" he roared.

"You got your R you got your R!" Alice chanted with Jasper and Rosalie in harmony. I stayed silent, they could not make me join in.

Jacob was fuming visibly. His whole body was shaking with tremors of his anger.

"Gimmie an E!" Emmett shouted.

"E you got your E!"

My eyes narrowed. I really didn't like this.

"Gimmie a J!" Emmett yelled, grinning. He loved to see the werewolf in so much pain.

"J you got your J!" Alice's voice was the loudest and the most high pitched.

My teeth snapped together.

"I really don't like this." I muttered through my teeth.

"Gimmie an E…Gimmie a C!"

"E you got your E…C you got your C!"

I met Jacob's eyes and shook my head slowly to reassure him that I had nothing whatsoever to do with this.

"Give me a T!"

"T you got your T"

"Gimmie an E!"

"E you got your E!" they were getting louder.

Jacob seemed to calm down when he figured out that I had nothing to do with this. He still glared at me like this was all my fault, though. As much as I disliked the mutt, I only liked his pain when I was causing it.

"Give me a D!" Emmett yelled at the top of his voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a low growl and could not discern who it was…me or Jacob.

"D you got your D!"

"What does that spell?!"

"Reeejected…Ohhhhhh you got rejected."

I heard Esme's thoughts before I heard the low hiss of Charlisle's Mercedes.

I whirled around quickly and saw my angel, Bella, looking very confused. As soon as the car stopped she jumped out and tripped. I ran and caught her out of instinct.

"Thanks" she mumbled embarrassed.

"Anytime" I replied

"Sooo…… what's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing….." I started to say.

"Just having a dance party!" Emmett interrupted.

I noticed that all of them had changed. Emmett and Jasper were wearing Rapper outfits, and Alice and Rosalie in Hippie outfits.

"What in the world are you doing Emmett?" It looked like he was dancing but I couldn't be sure.

"The Soulja Boy Duh! Where have you been the past 108 years?" replied Emmett looking slightly defensive.

"Come on Bella lets get out of here." I said.

"Uh….umm…ok" I took her into Rose's convertible and drove of with the portable stage dragging behind us. With Alice and Rosalie still dancing and Emmett screaming "Wait for me!"

Then I heard Jacob's thoughts. _That was the creepiest thing I have ever seen._

"Do I really want to know?" asked Bella.

"No..No you don't."

**THE END**


	2. Thankz and update

**Hey Everybody! Thanks so far for the awesome reviews.**

**I would like to thank **_**ideaexplosion **_**and **_**GOdNevErSaIdLoVeLiFe **_**for letting me**

**know about forgetting to put who's POV it was in. Also we already have a couple ideas**

**for some more stories so im going to make a poll to see which you would want us to do.**

**Thankz bye**


End file.
